Inocencia
by ProjectDiva
Summary: Un gran mal entendido se exparse por toda la Orden como un sucio rumor. Pobre Lenalee... vivirá un verdadero infierno de ahora en adelante dentro de la Orden.
1. Capitulo 1

**Inocencia**

_Lenalee Lee es inocente, si, inocente. Todo lo que sucedió fue un gran mal entendido, que gracias a falsos rumores se agravo. Bueno, comencemos de cero para entender mejor…_

Lenalee Lee quiere mucho a todos los que viven en Black Order, tanto así que a veces uno piensa que esta enamorada de todos. En teoría si, pero solo es solo porque ella "ama" a **su **familia.

Quiere mucho a Yuu Kanda, porque se conocen de pequeños y ya aprendió a quererle. Quiere mucho a Lavi Bookman Jr. Aun que este la vea solo como tinta sobre papel, ella sabe que en el fondo no es así. Quiere mucho a su hermano Komui, obvio su única familia sanguínea y aun que sea difícil y tedioso, aprendió a quererlo… o mejor dicho a aceptarlo.

_Bien hasta aquí entendemos algo ¿o no?… Continuemos…_

Como podemos ver ellos son lo "principales" de muchos otros personajes que ella "ama", pero… son todos mayores…: Kanda y Lavi tienen 18 años y Komui tiene 26 años, y ella solo tiene 16. Sentirse la menor a veces es sofocante, ya comienzan a sentirse sobre protegidos y es cuando empiezan los conflictos internos de: "no soy útil, no puedo proteger a nadie, etc.". Pero todo cambio cuando un nuevo exorcista se presento en la Orden. Allen Walker el chico Ingles, de blancos cabellos y una extraña cicatriz cruzando uno de sus ojos… ¡ah! Y algo importante 15 años.

Este chico le cambio la vida a Lenalee; gracias a el, ella pudo sacar su lado protector al 100%.

_Ok, ¿ya podemos decir que esto esta comenzando a entenderse?…creo que no… ¡Uch! ò.ó Continuemos…_

El chico llama mucho la atención gracias a su apariencia, pero lo que mas llama la atención es su carácter: humilde, respetuoso, calmado y alegre. Un caballero. Saca suspiro de toda chica que le llega a conocer, pero todo lo bueno tiene un gran "pero": antes Allen no era así, era todo lo contrario… bueno como todo niño, pero gracias al trauma que sufrió tras ver a su padre adoptivo morir, luego verlo como un Akuma… maldecirlo y luego el mismo matarlo; su personalidad cambio adaptando la de su padre. Gracias a ello ahora vemos a este "Allen perfecto", pero el no es así y todos sabemos que de un momento a otro el verdadero Allen tendrá que salir a la luz.

_Ya… ¿todo claro verdad? Bien entonces vamos a lo que de verdad pasó…_

Luego de la dura batalla en el orfanato, donde se encontró a un nuevo exorcista de gran potencial llamado Timothy y unos cuantos Akumas que obligaron a Allen Walker atravesarse su Crown Clown despertando a su mitad Noe: "Neah".

Ahora lo vemos dormido en la cama de su habitación, con expresión cansada por la dura batalla y gracias a las heridas ganadas en la batalla. De repente alguien llama a su puerta, pero al nadie responder esta se abre dejando ver la delicada y herida cara de Lenalee. Esta lo mira retenidamente para comprobar si realmente está dormido pero para asegurarse mejor decide adentrarse aun más hasta quedar frente a la cama. Recordó que Link comparte la habitación con Allen y que en cualquier momento puede llegar, por lo que debe ser cuidadosa y no quedarse mucho tiempo dentro de ella.

Una vez a un lado de la cama, nota el gran vendaje que cubre parte de su hombro derecho y todo su torso causando una gran tristeza en la chica y con mucho cuidado acerca su mano a la mejilla del chico para acariciarla casi fantasmalmente pero el peliblanco lo siente y lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos. Pero algo había cambiado… no, no era algo… si no, todo: Sus grisáceos y amables ojos ahora estaban amarillos y extrañamente daban la sensación de frialdad, su siempre blanca y calida piel ahora tenía un color gris. La peliverde se sorprendió tanto que no fue capas de articular palabra alguna en aquel momento, mientras veía como aquellos ojos se abrían más y aquel cuerpo gris se incorporaba para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

-¿A-Allen…-kun? - fue todo lo que aquellos rosáceos labios que luego se escondieron detrás del puño de la chica. Allen, quien tenía la mirada perdida, dirigió una fría y penetrante mirada a Lenalee, petrificándola – Allen…-kun - sus labios se paralizaron en un segundo, pero continuaron aun con la esperanza de que el peliblanco reaccionara.

-Lena… Lenalee… - de repente su color vuelve, se oye y ve cansado y confundido - _¿en que momento me desperté?_ - piensa, siente la presencia de unos ojos que lo miran, se voltea y encuentra a la chica mirándolo aterrada y con su puño cubriendo su boca con un pequeño temblor corporal (un claro signo de terror o miedo total). - ¿Qué sucede, Lenalee? - pregunta. Al ver que es el mismo Allen de siempre vuelve en si, pero esta contesta con una pregunta.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto para luego acercase a el y examinarlo con la mirada. Aquellos ojos amarillos ya no estaban y aquel tono de piel tampoco. Luego con sus manos comenzó a tocar el torso del chico para cerciorarse de que todo se haya ido, pero noto que repentinamente la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento, pero debía ser por las heridas.

-Me siento mareado… con un dolor de cabeza… y acalorado… - dice apenado, pero de repente un palpitar sacude su cuerpo y su mirada se esconde tras sus cabellos - pero teniendo tan bella compañía hace que esto no sea nada. - respondió con sus ojos aun escondidos y una sonrisa abierta.

-¿Allen-kun? - pregunta avergonzada y extrañada. Ese tipo de comentarios no eran del Allen que ella conocía.

-Vamos, linda Lenalee, cuéntale a tu gran amigo Allen… para que has venido aquí - continuó con la misma actitud poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, ruborizándola.

-Solo vine a ver como te encontrabas… - dijo desviando la mirada

-¡oh! Mira tú… y ¿como me encuentras? - pregunto picadamente.

-Creo que la misión fue muy dura y te afecto mucho… por lo que te dejare descansar. - dijo levantándose para retirarse, pero Allen logra alcanzar uno de sus brazos atrayéndola a el, pero dejando que quedara de rodillas en la cama a un costado del cuerpo del peliblanco. Eso no le gusto mucho a Allen, por lo que con una de sus manos en la pierna de la chica tomándola firmemente. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - pregunto enojada cuando vio que su pierna era levantada para luego ser llevada al otro costado del cuerpo del chico. - Allen… esto no está bien… - dijo ruborizada cuando al fin se vio completamente encima del peliblanco.

-Lenalee… yo… - iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por un gran portazo seguido de unos gritos.

-¡Allen! ¡Dicen que vieron a la señorita Lenalee entr…! - los gritos de Link se detuvieron en seco cuando visualizo la escena. Sus ojos tanto como su cuerpo no reaccionaron, quedando congelado solo por un momento.

-¡I-inspector Link! – profirió una nerviosa Lenalee. - Es- esto no es nada de lo que parece, créame… Allen-kun solo esta… cansado… y yo… vine a verlo… pero el… yo… no… - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, lo que le impidió articular bien las palabras. No quería que mal interpretaran las cosas, pero no resulto. Detrás de Link aparecieron Lavi y Krory - _ay no_ - pensó la peliverde al ver que sus amigos entraban a la habitación.

-Le-Lenalee… ¿Qué le estas haciendo a… Allen? – pregunto un sorprendido Lavi.

_Y así fue como el gran mal entendido se esparció rápidamente por la Orden Oscura, llegando a oídos de todos de que "Lenalee Lee se quería aprovechar del pobre mal herido Allen Walker"._

_Definitivamente, según mi punto de vista, Lenalee es Inocente._

_Gracias por leer! esta es mi primer fic... de los miles que eh hecho, si lo reconoces... a mi me conocen como Perri-san tambien xD_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Diva no Baka sais: **Amm aquí esta la continuación… pero supongo que la alargaré a unos cuantos capítulos más… ¿Fue mucha la espera? Jajajja perdón pero no tenía tiempo para escribir… y cuando lo tenía la inspiración no aparecía… bueno quien escribe me entiende xp

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura.

Y sin hacerlos esperar más… ¡Comiencen!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Los días pasaron y los rumores se hicieron peores y más obscenos, pero también perdieron fuerza, ya eran pocos los que los comentaban y la mayoría ya los había olvidado. Jerry, el cocinero, y los del departamento de ciencias, amigos de la china, se encargaron de silenciar y hacer prometer no volver a tocar el tema a muchos de los buscadores y a los nuevos integrantes del departamento de ciencias.

Todos se sentían culpables al enterarse que la china ya casi no salía de su habitación por culpa de tantos falsos rumores.

En parte era cierto, pero no tan así. Lenalee casi no salía de su habitación por miedo a encontrarse con Allen y encontrarse de nuevo con aquel que decía ser su amigo, pero que en realidad no era él. Si, ella lo sabía. Sabía, muy en el fondo, que con quien se encontró aquella vez no era nada más ni nada menos, que con el Noah que Allen llevaba dentro: el 14º. No quería lastimar a su amigo, no quería perderlo, no quería dejar a un integrante de su familia, su mundo.

Una tarde, Lenalee le pidió a su hermano que le diera una misión larga, si es que se podía, y éste aceptó sin antes preguntar la razón del por qué. La chica sólo le dijo que se sentía aburrida en la Orden y que necesitaba acostumbrarse más a su inocencia, y muchas otras cosas más por el estilo. El chino lo volvió a pensar y luego accedió dándole una misión y diciéndole que de ella dependía la duración de esta.

Satisfecha, Lenalee salió del despacho de su hermano y agradeció, mentalmente, a la secretaria Fay de que le diese tanto trabajo a Komui para ni siquiera poder enterarse de los horribles rumores que aun recorrían en toda la Orden.

-Para mañana en la mañana. - susurro para sí misma y se echó a correr para así llegar más rápido a su cuarto y dejar listo todo para luego tomar una buena siesta.

En el recorrido por los largos pasillos de la Orden, para llegar a su habitación, se topó con uno que otro buscador que susurraban cosas de ella y nada agradables. Por algún momento se encontró con una buscadora, admiradora de Allen, que le hizo frente y le dijo una infinidad de cosas como que era una suelta, aprovechadora porque Allen estaba herido, y otras cosas más. (Que por bloqueo no se me ocurre nada más xD)

Como pudo se libró de la buscadora y siguió su camino un poco desanimada. Si bien sabía que no debía preocuparse por ese tipo de acusaciones, tendría que tener la piel para que no le afectase del todo. Pero no lo era. No tenía esa capa de hielo de Kanda que hacía que todo le resbalase y nada le afectara.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo era posible que Kanda tuviese esa habilidad tan grandiosa? ¿Cómo le hacía él? ¡¿Cómo?

Pudo notar que casi llegaba al piso donde se encontraba su habitación, por lo que apresuró el paso, pero al doblar en una esquina alguien se le cruza en el camino, chocando con un firme pecho que le hizo rebotar. Pensó que la caída sería dolorosa por lo que cerró los ojos para esperar el fuerte golpe, de la caída, en su trasero. Pero antes de caer al frío y duro piso, unos fuertes brazos la sostienen y la atraen al cuerpo de la persona que provocó su caída. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para ver quien había sido, percatándose que no era nadie más que Kanda.

-¿K-Kanda?

-Tsk.

Si, era él. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no podía responder mejor? Simple, él es Kanda. No hay mejor respuesta que esa.

-Perdón… no me fijaba por donde iba…

-No sabes más que huir. - dice así sin más.

-¿Eh? - mirándolo extrañada.

-Lo que oíste. - ayudándola a enderezarse

-¿D-De que estás hablando, Kanda? - sin entender muy bien.

Pero Kanda pasó de esa pregunta. Muy bien sabía él que ella lo había entendido, por lo que solo caminó unos pasos más para quedar frente a un gran ventanal.

-Esta noche habrá tormenta… - mirando el cielo gris oscuro. Su mirada se veía perdida pero en ningún momento dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor, por lo que notó cuando la china se puso a su lado a observar el cielo.

-Mhm… - gimoteo al ver que era cierto. ¿Por qué él siempre le atinaba? ¿No podía simplemente decir que vendría un temporal y nada más? ¡Pero no! tenía que decir que era tormenta. Miró a Kanda y notó lo tranquilo que estaba. - _claro… porque le encantan las tormentas. Si mal no recuerdo… entrena más horas seguidas… _ - entrecerró los ojos - _por eso no muestra ni un poco de disgusto._ - de repente una idea se le cruzó por su mente - oye, Kanda… - el aludido la miró poniéndola un poco nerviosa - ¿Puedo pasar el rato contigo… hasta que pase la tormenta?

-_¿Rato? ¿Hasta que pase la tormenta? _- bien sabes que las tormentas no duran el "rato" ¿Por qué insistes en pasar tiempo conmigo en días de tormenta? ¿No te he dicho ya que molestas? - le habló tranquilo, bien sabía que ella no la estaba pasando bien por lo que decidió, por un par de minutos, ser amable.

-Es que… mañana en la mañana iré a una misión… por eso… y mi hermano está muy ocupado con todo el trabajo que le deja su secretaria… ¡Por favor Kanda! - rogó apenada.

Kanda le miró un momento y luego le dio la espalda. ¡Como decirle que no! es que sólo él podía decirle que no cuando llegaba de una misión, pero en otras ocasiones… simplemente no podía, como ahora.

-Está bien, ¡Pero luego no me estés llorando!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloraría? - sin entender nada.

-Entrenarás conmigo. - sentenció - Te hará bien un entrenamiento antes de partir.

Justo en ese momento, por los pasillos, caminaba Allen junto a Link. Hablaban quien sabe que cosas, hasta que divisaron a Lenalee y a Kanda.

-¿Mh? Lenalee y con… ¿Kanda?

-¿Tan sorprendente es ver a la señorita Lee hablar con su compañero exorcista? ¬¬

-Bueno… es que lo más sorprendente es que Bakanda socialice, nada más ¬¬

-Eres un mentiroso.

-¿De qué hablas Link?

-He notado que la señorita Lenalee ya no se te acerca ni para hablar - claramente molestándolo.

-¡Eso es algo que ni yo entiendo! Nee, Link, ¿Tú sabes por qué?

-ahh… - soltó un suspiro - acompáñame y te cuento…

-Mm… bien… - siguiéndolo. Doblan en una esquina mucho antes de que se encontraran con los otros exorcistas, quienes ni cuenta se dan de la presencia del exorcista maldito y de su acosador personal (como bien le dicen por ahí xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Respondo reviews!<strong>

**AkiranoSabaku:** muchas gracias! Amm pues veré que puedo hacer… pero estaba decidiendo hacer este fic solo AllenxLena jejeje muchas gracias xp.

**Jesus-the-Devil:** creo que ya respondí… si mal no recuerdo… o tal ves no… pero gracias jajajja años que no veía este fic jejeje gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responder jeje uff un poco tarde no? xp

**DarkinocensDLT:** lo continuo! Y espero que sea de su agrado jejeje esq Lavi es único… y se ve que tiene la capacidad de llegar y decir sin pelos en la lengua jajajjaa

**Kurousagii:** jejeje pues… no era eso lo que quería mostrar… pero bueno cada uno tiene una critica por ese personaje que tanto odia xD

**Shion Seijuro:** bueno… digo lo que siento y eso es jejeje aunq ahora que lo leo por segunda vez… te digo que continues! Ejeje por cosas del destino… sólo leo de D Gray Man… rayo con este manga/anime y bueno… ya sabes jejeje

**Sasha Sohma:** no tengo nada en contra ella, me cae bien, es guapa y valiente *¬* cosas que me gustan jajajaja ammm gracias por pasar y dejar tu huella! :3

Waaaaaaaaaah! Ya! Terminé el capitulo de hoy! (jejeje ni que fuera diario jejeje)

AH! A la persona que me envió un correo a mi mail… un tal Lavi01walker o algo así… esta continuación es para ti y todos quienes quieran seguir esta… historia… que pienso hacerles sentir vergüenza ajena xD o eso intentare en los próximos capis.

Bueno como decía arriba ya casi ni tiempo tengo, si bien antes trabajaba, estudiaba y escribía… era porque era todo más relax… pero ahora no… x.x

Siempre me llama la chupa sangre para que algo le haga… ¬¬ ni que fuera su empleada…

Y mi Yuu-chan… ella… ngh… no me quiere ! y-y perdoooooooonameeeeeeeee yuu-chaaaaaaaaaan!


	3. Capitulo 3

**BakaDiva sais:** uff esto de olvidarme de mi nombre… xD muchas cosas en la cabeza… actualicé antes porq mis dos escritores (amm si así les digo yo porq son geniales xD) actualizaron antes! Waaaa! **Kaoriciel94** y **Saulen**! Son los mejores! Sus fics me inspiran también jajajaja en el sentido de que me animan a escribir! Amm miren si hasta este capi lo escribí anoche xD

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece es de Hoshino Katsura. Bueno… si fuer mio Allen, Kanda y Lavi no sufrirían tanto!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

-¡¿Entrenar contigo? - un grito de sorpresa rompió el, casi siempre, silencioso pasillo de los dormitorios, provocando eco por todo el piso.

-Mm… si… pero no vuelvas a gritar así… - mientras lo decía intentó destaparse los oídos con las palmas de la mano, pero no funcionó por lo que tuvo que golpearse un par de veces hasta que la china lo interrumpió.

-¡Pero, Kanda! ¡Mañana tengo que partir a una misión! Y lo ideal es no ir agotada… - volviendo a gritar, agotando la escasa paciencia del japonés.

-¡Te dije que no gritaras! - ya cabreado - ¡Y entrenaremos a partir de ahora!

-¡¿EH?

-En diez minutos en mi sala de meditación. - ordenó, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino, dejando hablando sola a la chica.

-Pero, Kanda… ¡Kanda…! ¡Oye, Kanda! ¡Kanda…! - viendo como se desaparecía en una esquina - Mohh - haciendo un puchero - yo no quería entrenar ahora… y-y - gimoteando mentalmente - y ¿Desde cuando es SU sala de meditación? #¬¬ -hablando bajito.

La china se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, tendría que cambiarse a unas ropas más cómodas para entrenar con Kanda, ya que si no iba, lo más probable era que él la sacara a rastras de su habitación y obligarla igual a entrenar… Y no estaba de ánimos para ser tironeada.

-¡Eso! - exclamó un poco animada al asaltarle una idea en su cabeza. - jejeje… está bien, Kanda… iré a entrenar contigo… pero espero que resistas mi ritmo. - rió bajito y se adentró a su habitación.

Estaban frente a una corta fila de gente en el comedor, esperaban para pedir su habitual dotación de alimentos. Si bien ya era la hora del desayuno no había tanta gente en la sala del comedor. ¿La razón? Simple, Allen Walker estaba en el comedor. Y no era porque él haya, después de tanta pelea, adoptado la personalidad de Kanda y ahora le dé por amenazar a cuanta alma se le cruzara. No. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Todos le evitaban por vergüenza. Si, vergüenza. Vergüenza por seguir los estúpidos rumores comenzados por Lavi. Ya todos lo sabían, gracias a la sección científica, pero qué podían hacer. Nadie tenía el valor de si quiera mirarle a la cara, ni de devolverle el saludo.

-Ya Link, dime… - mirando a su alrededor un tanto incomodo - debí haber hecho algo horrible… - bajando la mirada un poco triste. El aludido lo queda mirando como siempre. - nadie se me acerca ni nada… - casi en un susurro. - No recuerdo nada… ¿Qué hice…?

-Te gusta ser el centro de atención, ¿O qué? - sonriendo de medio lado al ver que el alvino le queda mirando muy furioso - ¿No recuerdas nada, Walker? Se supone que la señorita Lenalee Lee fue a tu habitación para verte y ¿Tu no lo recuerdas?

-¿Lenalee…? ¿A mi habitación…? ¿Cuan…? - abrió sus ojos a todo lo que pudo al recordar algo, Link se le queda mirando y espera a que él se aclare - algo… ¡Link! - mirándolo, ahora, asustado - algo recuerdo… pero es… nada… digo… recuerdo que le hablé un poco… pero no recuerdo más…

-¿Dices, entonces, que no fuiste tú quien obligó a estar en tan comprometedora posición, la que después se haya usado para crear fuerte rumores, sino…? - pero se detuvo ya que la cara que le estaba mostrando Allen no le agradaba mucho - ¿Walker?

-Link… - tomando su desayuno y caminando a una de las mesas.

-¿Qué? - haciendo igual.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió. Ahora. - sentándose en la mesa, depositando su desayuno en ella. Link lo mira un poco sorprendido. Y no era para menos, Allen ni siquiera tenía intenciones de tocar su desayuno.

Lenalee caminaba a la habitación de meditación de la Orden, para no tener luego problemas con Kanda, pero antes de llegar visualizó un grupo de gente pero de entremedio de todos ellos, se veía una muy colorida melena roja.

-_Lavi…_ - reconoció y su ceño se frunció. Se acercó a paso pesado a él. Le diría todas sus verdades, y poco le importaba que no se viera como la señorita que era, porque él de verdad que se lo merecía.

El grupo de buscadores que rodeaban a Lavi, una vez la visualizaron, se alejaron lentamente y luego simplemente huyeron despavoridos, dejando a Lavi muy extrañado y sorprendido.

-¡Lavi! - el aludido se volteó y en el segundo en que su mirada visualizaba unas mechas verdes… ¡PAF! El sonido de una fuerte cachetada se escuchó.

-¿Pe-pero qué…?

-Lavi… eres un… ¡Idiota! - gritó a más no poder. Sentía tanta rabia. Y cómo no, si él era el causante de su desgracia. Matarlo era como darle un gran favor, por lo que darle la paliza, que siempre Kanda deja en el aire, multiplicado por 100 sería lo justo. Pero su rabia fue apaciguada por unos firmes pero suaves brazos - … - sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-Lo siento…

-¿Eh…? - bien, eso si que la había tomado por sorpresa. Iba a zafarse del abrazo, porque un simple "lo siento" no era suficiente para la china, pero la voz de Lavi interrumpió todos sus planes.

-Sé que todo fue mi culpa… pero todo se salió de control, lo dije por bromear. Tú sabes como soy yo, pero nunca pensé que los nuevo serían tan mal pensados jejeje - soltó una risita que molestó a la china - tranquila, recibiré el castigo que tienes para mi, es lo que merezco por hacerme el gracioso con gente que no nos conoce. - soltándola un poco para poder verle la cara y como ella seguía mirando interesada la camisa del pelirrojo, este se la levanta poniendo una mano en una mejilla.

-Lavi… - estaba un poco sorprendida con todo eso. Bueno, más por el hecho de la manera tan madura en la que había aceptado su castigo y todo eso.

Era imposible. Lo que Link le había dicho, era imposible. Él había obligado a Lenalee a hacer algo que no se debía hacer. No, no, no. No había pasado nada más de "eso". ¡Por dios! Si él no era de esos, pero… ¿Cómo terminó así? ¿Acaso hacía esas cosas mientras dormía?

-_Tal vez no fuiste tú, Allen Walker._ - aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza - No… - un poco asustado. ¿Y si era el Noah que tenía dentro? ¿Él lo dejó salir? Pero, ¿Cómo? - ¡Rayos!

Link le había contado todo muy rápido, pero su mente pudo procesarlo todo muy bien, por lo que apenas Link terminó, él le pidió que le dejara solo un momento. Antes de que se retirara Link le dijo esas palabras:

-_Tal vez no fuiste tú, Allen Walker. Piensa en ello._

No cabía duda de que el inspector algo predecía, pero aun así entendió que si quería sacar mejor información debía dejarlo que pensara.

Corrió en busca de Lenalee, quería disculpase y bueno que ella le relatara como habían sido las cosas. Link sólo contó su versión y era un poco pobre por lo que le dijo que hablara con la chica y le que ella le dijera todo.

Iba llegando al piso de los dormitorios, cuando al doblar en una esquina la ve pero no estaba sola, Lavi estaba junto a ella y no existía distancia entre sus cuerpos. Lavi la abrazaba mientras ella no hacía nada, luego él la separó un poco y le levantó la cara de una manera muy cariñosa, un poco extraño en Lavi.

Tal vez no era el momento de hablar con ella, pero aun así se sentía un poco extraño por todo eso y lo ya anterior vivido. Quería que ella le digiera, pero sus pies no se movían y su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera muy acelerada. De repente el aire se le hizo pesado mientras comenzaba a sudar frío y un fuerte mareo le obligó a apoyarse de alguna pared, dejándose caer pesadamente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste… amm bueno me voy porq quiero leer los capis que subieron Saulen y Kaori jejeje aun no los leo del todo jajaja soy así yo…<p>

Por ultimo, ya saben…

YUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! PERDONAME! I LOVE YOU, YUU! NO SEAS MALA! Y-Y


End file.
